This invention relates to adaptors for valves and in particular, though not exclusively to adaptors for connecting equipment to the inflation valve of pneumatic tyres, and to a gas analyser for testing the oxygen content of the inflation gas of pneumatic tyres. As used herein the term "pneumatic" includes air and other elastic fluid(s) and gas(es).
Pneumatic tyres are normally mounted on a wheel rim and are inflated by connecting an inflation valve to a suitable source of compressed air or other suitable elastic fluid(s) or gas(es).
The inflation valve also permits connection of a tyre pressure gauge to test the inflation pressure as well as other test equipment as commonly used.
Previously, it has been necessary to provide a range of adaptors for connecting the equipment to different valve sizes commonly encountered in use. This is inconvenient as the user must change the adaptor for each different valve size and the adaptors are easily misplaced or lost.